Secrets and other things that kill you
by Blue Bananana
Summary: When the Cullens are asked to come to Camp Half-Blood for the summer, who do they encounter but Bella. Who is she, really? Cannon characters. No ownership! T cuz I'm paranoid and there is romance.
1. In the Beginning there were Vampires?

A.N. This is Blue Bananana here. I'm just submitting this because i wanted to take a stab at a pjo and twilight crossover with bella as a daughter of posiden. I am not co writing this and will not allow this to stop me from writing with IcanNeverDecideOnAPename. Please check that story out to. It's called Two Worlds.

I sat at the table, chatting with Percy about nothing in particular. We were the only Poseidon half-bloods, so we had a closer bond than the other half-blood siblings. We were at the Poseidon table, alone. Chiron stepped forward.

"Hello. As I'm sure all of you know, there are monsters that inhabit this world." A murmur of agreement spread. Percy smiled crookedly.

"You got that right." I smiled.

"However, there are some monsters in this world that are not all bad. There is a type of monster that you haven't encountered before called a vampire. This type of vampire is not an imposa, it is an actual vampire. There are two families of these vampires who are 'good'. We have the privilege to host one of these families for the rest of this summer. Please welcome and I mean welcome, the Cullens!" The second Chiron said Cullen; I was across the table next to Percy.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you at the cabin." I pulled my hood up and my hair got in my face. I pulled it so it looked natural and stared as the last family I thought I would ever see. Carlisle stepped forward and explained about whom they were, introduced each of the vampires, and asked that we do not fear each other. I half listened, half hoped that _he_ wouldn't notice me there. Chiron stepped forward again.

"Several of the gods have decided to adopt a vampire. Carlisle will stay in the Zeus Cabin. Esme will stay in the Hera cabin. Rosalie will stay in the Aphrodite cabin. Emmett will stay in the Ares cabin. Alice will stay in the Apollo cabin. Jasper will stay in the Athena Cabin. And finally, Edward will stay in the Poseidon cabin." I mentally shouted a stream of several words that shall not be mentioned in both Greek and American. He was going to be staying in my cabin! Eeeeeeppp! I pulled my hair so that I was as hidden as possible. They all walked to their respective tables. Edward sat down and Chiron stepped forward again.

"We will play Capture the Flag tonight. The Athena Cabin holds the laurels. This week's captains are the Poseidon Cabin, co captaining are Percy and Bella, and the Ares cabin, captained by Clarisse. You know the rules; boundaries are the edge of camp and the woods, no intentional killing or maiming. We will begin after dinner." He finished and the nymphs came out with the fire and the food. I got my plate, grabbed a juicy tomato, and went to throw it in the fire. I whispered Poseidon's name, hoping that he would hear my annoyance at his adoption of Edward. I then sat down and shoveled food down my throat. Percy stared at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating." I said my mouth full.

"Why are you stuffing your mouth like Clarisse?"

"I want to go for a swim before Capture the Flag."

"Oh. When you finish, you can go."

"Thanks." I took the last bite and swallowed. I then stood up. I pulled down my hood. He would find out soon enough, so why not now? I then flipped my hair out of my face.

"Bye, Edward." His mouth fell slack and he blinked rapidly. I flipped my hair as I walked off. When I had heard that Edward was here, I had decided that a jump off of Poseidon's ledge was in need. That's the cliff that Percy and I make a sport of jumping off of. I started to run, the warm summer's air caressing my skin. It wasn't a long way to the top. When I reached the grassy edge, I waved at Percy and Edward. Edward's eyes grew wide. Percy waved back. I saw Edward look at Percy in horror. His lips moved. I could only assume that he was asking why I was about to jump off a cliff. Percy answered. It obviously didn't assuage Edward's frantic state. I jumped off, my hair flying up and my arms above my head. My head went below the water. It turned around me. I took a breath. One of the advantages of being a daughter of Poseidon is unlimited air underwater. I spun and danced under the waves. It was heaven to me. I came up and swam to the shore. My hair was wet, but my clothes were dry. As I walked back to the table, Edward stared at me open mouthed.

"What?"

"You…But… how?"

"Daughter of Poseidon."

"Then who's Charlie?"

"Stepdad."

"Oh. How-" He was cut off by Chiron.

"We will now begin Capture the Flag. Arm yourselves. The fight begins in fifteen minutes." The tables filled with different knives, swords, and shields. I popped open my sword out of my supposed arm brace. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife.

"I'll do defense. You take offence. Let's do this!" I said smiling at Percy and Edward. "Where's Annabeth?"

"How should I know?" Annabeth said as she walked up. "I say put the Cullens on defense. The other team will put them on offense, so that'll help. Bella, are you on defense?

"After what you did to Percy his first time, I'm always on defense. I seriously think you scarred him for life."

"Really?" We both turned and studied him. He raised one eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Possible superiority complex."Annabeth said, confusing Percy even more than he was already.

"I'm worried." I replied. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Apollo, Athena, Hepethatus, and Dionysus cabins, get over here. Zeus and Hera cabins, if you wouldn't mind we would like to talk to you." Percy said. The cabins he called came over. We had Alice, Jasper, and Edward. The Ares cabin had Emmett and Rosalie. We had the upper hand, but if Carlisle and Esme sided with the Ares cabin, they would have an advantage, even though Esme didn't fight if she could help it. Carlisle and Esme were being called by the Ares Cabin too. Carlisle came to us and Esme went to the Ares cabin.

"We need you on our side for Capture the Flag."

"What?"

"If you go to the Ares cabin, then they'll have the advantage of 4 Cullens. We need you here. Besides, Jazz may have to leave early. We take Capture the Flag seriously." I said smiling at the end.

"I'll talk to Esme. But what are you doing here?"

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon. I should have told you. I'm sorry. But we need you. Please?"

"I'll talk to Esme." He walked away. Esme met him by the Zeus Table. They talked. Carlisle came back.

"We've decided that she will go on the Ares team and I will go on this team."

"Good. Ok, Cullens, Bella, and… Emily and Sara are on defense at the creek. Apollo cabin, Trees. Hepethatus, on the flag. Take the long way. Pollux, join the Hepethatus kids. The rest of the Athena, you guys can go with Percy and me for offence. We can assume that the other Cullens will be on offense, so Cullens are in charge of them. We take this game seriously. We fight. No killing or maiming unfortunately. If you kill or maim, you lose dessert privileges for a week. Not fun. Bella, Emily, and Sara will take care of any Ares cabin members. Let's go people!" Annabeth took charge, again. We were used to it.

"Wait. We really fight?"

"Yup. If you have a problem with that, you may as well sit out." I said. We all started to walk away. Edward held me back.

"You will fight." He said.

"Yes. I don't see the problem here."

"I do. You might get hurt." I rolled my eyes and pulled up my sleeves. I twisted my arm so he could see my scar.

"Remember that one weekend I said I was flying to Jacksonville."  
"The one I tried to talk you out of because of the huge storm going around. Yes."  
"Yeah. I didn't go to Jacksonville. I went to New York and fought in the largest demigod battle of the century. I got this scratch from a nasty run in with a Krakon. Not so fun. But I survived. I always do. I always will. Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine." I walked off. He followed me.

"Do the people here know you are going out with me?"

"No. They know I have a boyfriend. They don't know it's you."

"Ok. How will we tell them?"

"I have a plan." I smiled. We walked to the creek, ready for a fight.

A.N. Just so you know, I don't update until i get one reveiw. If you want more, tell me! Other wise, I abandon stories.


	2. Of Flags and Insane Asylums

**Hello there! I'm back and am very happy with the response this story is getting. Yay! many thanks to my reveiwers they are(drumroll please): ****mini cullen, HunterofArtemis13, Airelav, Black Wolf 33, Sailor Nova 007, Happy Smiles159, Jasper'sFavorite, BooBoo33, Catss 55, LaBella Gomez, Cara Daughter of Aphrodite, AshelyCullen, JacksonandChase4ever, and Princess of Souls. Addressing a concern of several reveiwers, this takes place after Eclipse, in the summer. Edward and Bella will be married in September. This is also Bella's last summer at camp before she becomes invincible vampire person. These will come into play in one of my many planed out sub plots. Only problem is, I don't have a main plot. Yeah. If you have Ideas, tell me in a review!**

"You ready?" I said to the defense already set up at the creek.

"Yeah." Emily and Sara answered.

"Good. Jazz, Alice, and Edward, you need to hold your breath. There'll be a lot of blood flying. Alice, can you see anything?" I asked at a mile a minute.

"Not really. It's hazy. But Jazz will be fine even if he breathes."

"Good." The horn sounded. "Watch for flying vampires!" I screamed before attacking an Ares Camper attacking me. I knocked him down with my elbow. I then clashed my sword against Clarisse's spear. She swung it around and I blocked it. Edward and the Cullens were looking clueless by the creek.

"Fight! Get the flag!" Clarisse screamed in a rage. Emmett smiled. They began to fight like vampires. It was amazing as if they had no attachment to the earth. Clarisse struck as I gazed. I was cut in the cheek and fell. Edward looked over. Luckily for me, I had fallen in the water. I summoned its power and healed my cheek. His eyes grew wide and he gasped, being knocked over by Rosalie. He grabbed her blindingly fast ankle and pulled her down. I tripped Clarisse the way Edward did. I grabbed her spear and tossed it high into a tree. A hand shot out and grabbed it. Clarisse grabbed a sword lying on the ground and stabbed wildly. An arrow shot out from out of the tree that held Clarisse's spear and hit Clarisse in the shoulder, lodging itself in between her shoulder and arm armor. It was positioned so that it didn't pierce Clarisse's skin, unless she moved her shoulder, basically incapicating her.

"What the-"Clarisse said. I struck her down again. I heard a "Whoa" from behind me. An arrow had narrowly missed another Ares camper's head. He had been about to knock me down with his elbow.

"I'll aim next time." The tree said. I smiled, stifling a laugh. Oh, I loved Capture the Flag. Edward walked away from the wildly unfair, in our favor, vampire fight going on next to us.

"Are you ok?" He asked worry coloring his tone. Uh, that stupid overprotective vampire. He really needed to realize that I didn't need protection anymore. I had taken off that silly bracelet that took away almost all of my Demigod powers and would never put it on again. Human normality was official over in my really, really complicated life.

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied still laughing at the Ares Camper and Clarisse. A volley of arrows came from the trees. You gotta love the Apollo cabin. The Ares cabin ducked. A brave Aphrodite camper got an arrow in her hair and screamed. She ran yelling

"Get it out! Get it out!" Oh, that was so aimed. I was full out laughing by this point. Two arrows flew down from the same tree and hit Emmett and Rosalie in the heart.

"Teddy Bear!" The tree called out. I rolled my eyes.

"This is Capture the Flag, not a Carnival, Rani."

"I know. I still won." The tree replied. Let me explain Rani, also known as the tree, to you. She ran away from her home when she was eight because her parents were considering placing her in a mental institution. She was 17 now and had never gone back. Her parents thought she was dead. There are times when she is the sanest, calmest, and scariest person I have ever met. Her absolute certainty makes her evil in a fight. Only problem is, most of the time, her parents have a very good point about the mental institute thing.

"Keep it coming!" I called back. Just then, Annabeth appeared at my side holding the Ares's flag in one hand and her baseball cap in the other.

"What's going on?" She asked. Edward, who was still standing next to me, jumped.

"How…What… But… What!" He exclaimed.

"You didn't read her mind?" I asked, curious.

"No. I can't read any of you. It is nerve wracking." He answered. Chiron galloped up.

"The Poseidon team wins!" A chorus of cheers went up. Clarisse's spear flew down from the tree, closely followed by a short redhead girl. She looked up.

"Hey!"She called, and then adjusted her quiver and bow on her back. "How was that shot in Ashley's hair. Oh, that was perfect! I need to try doing that more often."

"That was you?" I smirked.

"Yeah! No one else in the Apollo cabin would dare. They're all cowards."  
"True." I replied. Edward stared at us.

"What? Do I have lettuce in my teeth?" Rani asked.

"No, it's nothing." He said, shaking his head. We walked to the stage of the Amphitheater and Percy and I received the golden laurels for about the 20th time. Chiron ordered us all to our cabins and we obliged. I entered the Poseidon cabin and plopped down on my bunk.

"Wow. How Chiron expects us to go to bed now is beyond me." I reached in my bag and grabbed my pygamas. Then I walked into the back room. I claimed the little alcove for my own a couple years back. No one is allowed in there besides me. It had become half a dance studio and half a lounge. Yes, I dance. Clumsy Bella was caused by a bracelet that takes away all demigod powers. At least I thought this until I learned Edward couldn't read my mind. Maybe that stayed. That was over now. I ran my hand through my hair and splashed my face with the salt water in a special sink that Rani had convinced Macy, the only Hepethatus girl, to install along with a salt water shower. I changed and walked back into the main room. Edward was sitting on an empty bunk. I walked over and kissed him on the lips.

"Good night, Edward. See you in the morning."

"Good night, love." He replied catching on to my plan immediately. Percy's eyes grew wider than ever. His jaw fell slack and he sputtered. Then he spoke in Ancient Greek, as best he could.

"**You are going out with a **_**Werewolf!!!"**_

"That means werewolf, not vampire, you idiot. And yes I am. If you have a problem with that, I'll dump a large collection of spiders on your girlfriend while you're kissing her. Doubt me and I will prove you wrong. Oh, and Rani will be coming to wake me in the morning. Good night!" I lay down and fell asleep, quietly laughing at the looks on Edward and Percy's faces.

**I hope you liked it! The bold was in Ancient Greek. Please review. The same warning from the last chapter applies here. You rock!**


	3. Practice makesI have no idea

**A.N. Don't Eat Me! I'm back! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! eeeppp! Ok, I'm good. Yes, I have the new chapter. Yes, the plot starts here. I have a plot! A main plot! I'm so excited! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I think I've been forgetting to do these. Oops. Don't sue! (Though if you do, My mock trial buddies and I will destroy you! But still. Don't sue!) I own nothing but the weird characters that run around in my head (Rani)**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Rani's voice calling in my ear.

"If you don't wake up, then I'm going to get out my mp3 and play the New Moon remix." I grimaced. Rani was the only person who knew exactly what had happened between myself and Edward since we met. My empathical link had proved to be extraordinarily annoying in that respect. She had created a musical remix of certain "interesting" periods of time in Edward's and mine relationship. And now she was threatening to play the one of myself after Edward left. I shot up out of bed and glared at my red-headed friend.

"You wouldn't"

"I would. Go." I sighed and jumped out of my bed. Rani leaned over and picked up a bucket. I barely had time to blink before she dumped the contents of the bucket on me. It was salt water. I dried myself and grabbed my sweats and a t shirt.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a minute." I entered the back room. While I changed, I listened to Rani talking to Edward.

"Hello." Edward began.

"Hi. You must be Edward."

"Yes."

"It must be a shock to find out Bella's a demigod."

"Yes."

"And you didn't have any clue?"  
"No."

"You like single syllable answers, don't you?"

"Yes." I then heard footsteps and a small clattering.

"Why are you taking Bella's bracelet?"

"Because it's mine. And she doesn't need it anymore. This is what has made her so clumsy. She's actually one of the most dexterous people I know."

"I see. But why did she need it in the first place?"

"Very good question. Ask her." I dreaded that. My reasoning was terrible. I wanted to fit in. Mortals are clumsy. Thus, my reasoning.

I left my small hideaway and entered the main room.

"Quit gossiping, I'm back. Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked. Carefully avoiding his questioning but beautiful eyes, I prepared to answer.

"To the amphitheater. The start of summer concert is tonight and we need to practice." Rani answered before I could. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Edward.

"I won't be long." I told him, kissing him on his stone cold cheek. Pulling up, I noticed Rani wasn't retching.

"What?"

"You're asking me why I'm not retching?"  
"Yes."  
"Because it's cute. Just don't do that around Artemis, Percy, or any of the Aphros and you'll be fine."  
"Aphro?" Edward asked.

"An Aphrodite kid."  
"But Aphrodite is the goddess of love. Wouldn't her children be accepting and enjoy Bella being happy?"  
"Exactly. Come on Bella!" I rolled my eyes and ran out following Rani.

"You know, you could be nicer to me around him." I turned to glare at Rani as we walked to the Amphitheter. She was acting as she normally did with me, a little bit corrosive but a whole lot of friendly.

"Why?"

"Because! I lo-like him a lot and he likes me a lot and he just happens to be very protective of me."

"Lo-like? You love him. And he loves you. And he's a Vampire. Classic."

"What do you mean Classic? It's never happened before."

"No, but it's like the whole Romeo and Juliet thing with no dying involved." I dropped my eyes. Her eyes narrowed at my thoughts.

"I take that back. It's like the whole Romeo and Juliet thing with the dying." She amended. I turned around and smacked her arm.

"What?"

"You know what! How could you say that!"

"Well, it's true. Here, how about this 'It's like the whole Romeo and Juliet thing with attempted death involved.'"

"Yeah." I said sadly. It still pained me to know how Edward invisioned his death in Italy. Rani noticed my pain and sadness, and she stopped and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella."

"What?"

"He's going to be OK. Th-"

"Rani…" I cut her off. I could see where this was going.

"Listen. This is going to shock him. It already has. But he's not going to do anything bad or hurt himself. This isn't going to do anything to your relationship. If anything, it'll make it better. He'll learn that you can take care of yourself. And there'll be no more secrets. Relax. You've been mentally freaking out since Chiron announced them." I took a deep breath. Rani had a point. A very good point. A very good point that I wanted so badly to recognize. But I couldn't. I wasn't the type of person who listened to friend's advice. I needed to see it first hand. And the last time I got to talk to Edward alone, he was still overwhelmed by all of what had happened.

"Let's just go." I started to walk forward towards the amphitheater. Rani could tell that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. She'd mention it later, but I would be prepared then. It was around then that I was hit from the behind with a cold hard object that smelled-and had the hair of-Alice.

"Gah! Hi Alice, How are you?"

"Hi hi hi hi hi hi!" She started to talk a mile a minute and I gave her a blank stare. When she paused to take a breath, I started.

"Alice. Calm down. How are you?"

"Good. Overwhelmed. Jazz was having a breakdown last night." She answered, and my brow furrowed.

"Is he ok now? I know this must be hard for him."

"He's ok. I told him that I'd see when he needed me and I'd come running."

"Good. Let him know that I…wish him luck."

"'K. Where are you going?"

"The start of summer concert is tonight and Rani and I tend to perform in it."

"Oh. Can I come?"

"Sure!" Rani inserted. "I'm Rani." Uh, Oh. Rani and Alice. They'd either end up worst enemies or best friends. Either would be disastrous. Oh, well. I'd just have to live with it.

"Hi! I'm Alice." We slowly made our way to the auditorium. Once we'd made it to there, Rani and I jumped up on the stage.

"Wow. How'd you suddenly become coordinated?" Alice commented as she swung up next to us.

"I was always coordinated. I just wore a bracelet to cover it up. So do you want to perform tonight?" I replied.

"Sure!" Alice said. Rani came over with a stack of papers.

"Choose a song to sing or dance to. If you want, Bella and I will be onstage with you. The show's tonight, so we'll have to practice now. Bells, let's run through 'Prayer' and 'Misery' then we can see what Alice has." Rani handed the papers to Alice.

"What are these?" Alice asked.

"All the songs you have to choose from. We're going off my iPod, so there's really not that much variety." Rani said, before turning around to set up the music. Alice gave me a look.

"She has more on her computer." I whispered, knowing that Alice would hear. Her eyes opened wide. I smiled and went to help Rani. A few minutes later and Rani and I were starting the rehersal with "Supermassive Black Hole". Once we'd warmed up, "Misery Buisness" played and Rani and I went into a dance that had her singing the song and being that girl, and me the girl she was talking to. It was my favorite song in the entire show. We were about halfway through "Livin' on a Prayer", when hoofbeats sounded behind the stage and Chiron galloped up.

"Girls! We're under attack! Go to Half-Blood Hill! Now!"

**A.N. Dun Dun Duuuuun! Yes, Bella is a dancer. Sorry, but it had to be done. Oh, and please live with my weird mental images of concerts. You'll see how that ties in next chapter. **

**Review, Please!**


	4. Questions Confusion and Insanity

**A.N. I know it's been forever! Trust me, I'm not happy about it either. Sorry it's up so late, but here it is, up and ready to go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight. Sorry.**

I leaped off the stage and slapped my wrist. A giant shield popped out of my arm brace and I whipped out my knife from my pocket, running the entire time. Rani was right behind me with an arrow knocked, ready to be fired. Alice ran in front of us, faster than I could see clearly, but she veered off to the side quickly and was gone. Once Rani and I reached the top of the hill, I saw what can only be described as my worst enemy in the Greek world. About twenty Imposa stood there, attacking and fighting the other campers. There could have been more, but I didn't take the time to count. Imposa have always had a fascination with me, thus making them my least favorite things to find attacking _my_ camp, hurting _my_ friends. Rani began a volley of arrows while I charged, livid. Silently, I stabbed the Imposa closest to me. Angelina, the camper she was fighting, slumped to the ground. She had a wound in her chest, but I could tell it wasn't fatal. I moved to the next Imposa in line. Rani was cutting one down with an arrow, while trying to stop an Ares camper from bleeding out. The Ares camper, Jonathan, wasn't helping. He kept trying to get up and fight and Rani had to hold him down. I looked around me. The last Imposa standing was being advanced on slowly by some Athena campers. I ran to her, pushed through the Athena campers' line, and held my knife to her throat.

"Who sent you?" I yelled.

"His army lives, even while he does not. The Crooked One shall be avenged!" She rasped. I raised my chin and pulled the knife upwards. The Imposa exploded into a cloud of dust. As soon as she disappeared, Rani took charge.

"All those not injured, grab an injured person and get them to the infirmary now! Apollo kids, go around, see who needs the most help. Top priority patients get first attention. Go, go, go!" She yelled. The campers sprung into action to help their comrades. Carlisle was suddenly next to me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Some of the other's weren't so lucky." I reached down and picked up a young Athena camper who had been scratched quite badly in his arm and was bleeding. "Where are the others?"

"I sent all of them but Edward into the forest. Edward is going to help out here."

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get after a battle like this. It's not as brutal as some, we didn't lose anyone, but plenty of people are injured, and that's the hardest to fix." I stood up and began to walk down the hill. "Pick up anyone that's injured!" I called back to Carlisle. He immediately went to a Hepetheatus camper who had been given a blow to the head that looked bad. Rani was buzzing around, trying to help anyone who needed it, to be everywhere at once. I rolled my eyes. Same old, same old. The entire area was in a flurry. It wasn't a large attack, but Imposa were tough fighters. By the looks of things, some of the younger campers tried to prove themselves in battle and failed. I reached the infirmary and set the boy down on one of the quickly depleting empty beds. Carlisle and Edward were running as quickly as they could to bring campers down to the infirmary. Rani caught on eventually and came down as well. She flitted around, bandaging people and giving them ambrosia and nectar. She was a machine working. The other Apollo kids worked just as hard, so in no time at all, each camper had been attended to, or was being given a closer examination. Carlisle was looking at a nasty concusion with Rani when Edward walked over.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, not really. Just some bruises. Nothing a little Ambrosia can't solve."

"Ambrosia?"

"The food of the gods. Since we're half god, we can eat it, in controlled amounts. It heals us and makes us stronger. I managed to sneak a bit when I was in the hospital after James so I could heal faster. Actually, I had some every time I was hurt. Rani would have thrown a fit if I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because she's my best friend and has deemed it necessary for me to have a personal doctor, namely her."

"Why?"

"I'm a risk taker."

"Risk taker doesn't cover it. More like a 'I'll-jump-off-a-cliff-for-fun' risk taker. She's insane." Rani butted in. "Things look pretty settled here. Unfortunately, we have a few other problems that we have to worry about. Chiron's called a counselors meeting, but he wants the Cullens to come too. See you at the Big House in 10." She walked away. I blinked and recovered.

"Follow me. We've got to get going. There are several things extremely wrong with this situation, none of which are in our favor." Edward and I walked out of the infirmary to the Big House. My mind was racing to find answers to the many questions I had. How did the Imposa get here? How did they cross the border? Why were they here in such small numbers if they were going to attack at all? And finally, who had reorganized Kronos's army?

**A.N. Yes, I know it's short, but I needed to get a chapter out. Sorry. Sorry. Reveiw!**


	5. I'm so, so sorry

**This story is officialy up for adoption. I apoligize to everyone, but I just don't have the time to keep writing the story, or frankly, the interest. If you want to adopt this story, PM me. If the story is not adopted within the year, I'm going to delete the story. To my beta, I'm sorry to leave you hanging like this, but I really was not having any time.**

**Thank you, I'm sorry.**


	6. Adoption closed

**This story has now been adopted by MaxRide1432. Go check her out, give her all of the love you give me! Thank you for following this story. This story will be taken down as soon as I next remember. So, about a week.**


End file.
